Entrevista a Akane Tendo
by Tsukire
Summary: Akane nos revela ciertos aspectos de su vida. Corregido.


Hola a todos! Bueno me imagino ésta historia ya ha sido conocida por varios, ya la había subido anteriormente pero debo de aceptar que el formato estaba fuera de las reglas, además de que la ortografía era pésima.

Además de qué, aumenté más cosas, espero les guste.

Obviamente la serie de Ranma le pertenece nada más y nada menos que a Rumiko Takahashi.

Entrevista a Akane Tendo

R- reportera  
A-Akane  
_diálogo de la reportera__  
_diálogo de Akane

Buenas noches ciudad de Nerima, ¿Cómo están todos? Esta noche tenemos a una invitada especial e importante, cuya carrera ha sido una de las más exitosas y contando con tan solo 20 años de edad, la señorita Akane Tendo.

A: Buenas noches! Es un verdadero gusto estar aquí con todos ustedes.  
_R: __no para nada, el gusto es todo nuestro. Pero cuéntanos Akane, antes de todo esto, ¿Había surgido en ti interés por la actuación?  
_A: No, para nada, yo estaba contenta con mi vida, escuela, familia, amigos. Nunca tuve atracción hacía la actuación, en esos momentos eran más importantes mis estudios, yo quería ser abogada, pero surgió esta oportunidad y ahora no me arrepiento de haberla tomada.

_R: Eso está muy bien, pero dinos ¿Qué fue lo que te llevo a obtener tanta fama?_  
A: Bueno pues yo creo, en lo personal que fue mi actuación en la serie Ranma ya que nos brindo a cada uno de los personajes cierto reconocimiento a nivel internacional.

_R:¿ Alguna vez pensaste que actuarías en una serie de TV?  
_A: por supuesto que no, uno nunca sabe que es lo que le espera a la vuelta de la esquina, claro que cuando me ofrecieron esta oportunidad no iba a desaprovecharla, siempre dudé de mi talento, decía que yo no era buena para esa cosa, me gustaba estudiar, así que fue un tanto difícil acostumbrarme.

R: _¿Podrías platicarnos cómo fue que lograste unirte al elenco de la serie?_  
A: claro, lo que pasa es que en ese tiempo Ryoga Hibiki y yo teníamos cierto parentesco no exactamente de amigos y me contó acerca de noticia que iba a hacer un casting para una serie puesto que a él le gustaba mucho la actuación, me pidió que lo acompañara, yo accedí. Fuimos y había muchísima gente, sinceramente yo no creí que Ryoga lo lograra puesto que habían hombres más expertos que él, en ese momento no vi a nadie del actual elenco, pasamos al estudio, ahí estaba Rumiko con otras personas y el turno de Ryoga llegó creo que yo estaba más nerviosa que el. Pero puedo decir que interpretó su papel muy bien, cuando salió me sentí muy contenta pero algo dentro de mí me decía que yo también quería ser parte de ello, lo pensé mucho, pero quería probar nuevas experiencias, crearme algún hobbie, tomé valor y sin que Ryoga se diera cuenta fui a hacer el casting.

_R: ¿Y por qué lo hiciste sin que Ryoga lo supiera?  
_A: La verdad no sé, he pensado mucho en eso, pero como ya mencioné anteriormente quería ver si también haciendo otras cosas además de estudiar. Además tenía pocas probabilidades de obtener el papel, había cientos de chicas más talentosas y hermosas que yo, no quería que Ryoga se enterara de mi fracaso, tal vez fue suerte lo que tuve.

_R: ¿Cómo fue que Ryoga y tu se enteraron de que habían sido escogidos?¿Qué actitud tomó Ryoga cuando se enteró de lo que hiciste?  
_A: pues recuerdo que ese día insistió mucho en que lo acompañara, yo accedí porque tenía la idea de que yo no me iba a quedar con el papel así que fuimos. Rumiko empezó a dar los nombres de los seleccionados y cuando mencionaron a Ryoga obviamente me alegré muchísimo por él, se puso muy contento y cuando Rumiko dijo la señorita Akane Tendo, yo volteé a verla con una enorme sorpresa la verdad en ese momento no ví la cara de Ryoga, simplemente entré en shock, no creía lo que estaba pasando pensaba que era una mala broma o un sueño que pronto despertaría tirada en el suelo de mi cuarto. Sólo recuerdo que salté y abracé a Ryoga, este hizo lo mismo, recuerdo que me dijo ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías hecho el casting? A lo que yo respondí "Bueno eso no importa, porque estaremos más tiempo juntos"

_R: ¿Y cómo conociste al elenco? ¿Tenían más experiencia ellos?  
_A: Pues Rumiko nos invitó a todos a una junta para presentarnos y decirnos el papel que íbamos a interpretar, esa fue la primera vez que estuve reunida con todos, platiqué con Ukyo, con Shampoo, con Kuno, con Kodachi no tuve muy buena relación desde el principio, siempre se mostró muy distante, he de ahí su hostilidad, que por cierto en el anime demostraba con toda naturaleza, también platiqué con quien se supone sería mi familia y con todos los demás a excepción de Ranma y su hermana Ranko , no sé, me sentí intimidada. En cuanto a quién tenía más experiencia, pues todos la tenían en las artes marciales, en especial Ranma y Ryoga, pero a mi me asombraba la habilidad que tenía Ranma. Yo nunca fui muy buena en las artes marciales, así que no tuve que fingir tanto mi torpeza para eso en la serie.

_R: aparte de Kodachi ¿tuviste alguna otra mala relación con alguien más?  
_A: Pues, Kodachi fue la principal, con ella si no hay forma de arreglarlo. También tuve ciertas disputas con Shampoo y Ukyo por el papel principal, pero después eso se fue olvidando poco a poco ahora tenemos una relación muy estrecha.

_R: ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando el papel principal te fue dado a ti?  
_A: ¿Qué te puedo decir? Al principio no lo creía, la verdad yo desde que supe que formaría parte del elenco, debo admitirlo que pensé que sería un personaje secundario, sin mucha importancia. Pero al darme la noticia, me emocioné demasiado, hasta lloré de la alegría, ensayé arduamente cada línea, memoricé cada acción que realizaría, me costó mucho trabajo pero el resultado es muy bueno.

_R: Eso es espectacular, pero me imagino que fue un golpe muy fuerte para Ryoga saber que él no protagonizaría la serie a tu lado ¿Cierto? ¿Cuál fue su reacción cuando se enteró que Ranma sería tu novio en la serie?  
_A: si, no fue nada fácil para él. Tenía tantas ganas de ser el personaje principal, yo fui testigo de su esfuerzo, pero se lo dieron a Ranma porque él tenía mucha más experiencia e incluso mejor físico. Ryoga tuvo que superar eso difícilmente, no era para menos. Yo también me sentí muy triste pues ambos teníamos ganas de protagonizar esa serie. Al principio Ryoga tuvo que aceptar ser personaje secundario pero conforme se iba desarrollando la serie, Ryoga mostró hostilidad hacía Ranma, creo que se iba dando cuenta de lo que iba surgiendo dentro de nosotros. 

_R: Antes nos habías dicho que Ranma y tú no intercambiaban muchas palabras pero por lo que dices se lograron llevar muy bien. ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Ryoga al saber que te estabas enamorando del egocéntrico artista marcial? Le digo así por su papel en la serie.  
_A: pues sí, pasó el tiempo y no tuve de otra que empezarle a hablar ya que mi papel se relacionaba de lleno con el de él, pero después de tantas pláticas me dí cuenta de que era un chavo muy divertido y me caía muy bien. Hubo ocasiones en las que salíamos a comer, lo invité a mi casa- También su hermana es muy simpática y sobre lo de Ryoga pues todos saben lo que pasó.  
_  
R: pues si creo que todos sabemos esa historia ¡Pobre Ryoga! Me imagino que no fue fácil enterarse que te estabas enamorando de su propio compañero de trabajo.  
_A:pero no fue mi culpa el haberme enamorado de Ranma, más allá de las escenas en la serie se portaba muy lindo conmigo, me hacía reír mucho y eso lo notó Ryoga y habló con Ranma pero éste no le dio la mínima importancia. Y cuando le dije a Ryoga lo de Ranma se deprimió bastante hubo un tiempo en que no quería ir a las grabaciones por eso mismo la ausencia de él en la mayoría de la serie, pero después conoció a Ukyo y supo superar lo nuestro.

_R: Pobre Ryoga. Pero bueno podrías decirnos si algunos de los actores tenían rivalidad con otros más allá de sus personajes._  
A: mm…pues yo creo que Ranma con Ryoga, en lo personal yo me llevo muy bien con todos, excepto como ya dije con Kodachi , aparte que no hablaba con casi nadie debido a que su aparición era muy poca, pero puedo decir que todos los demás nos llevábamos muy bien.

_R: vaya, vaya Akane ¿es cierto el rumor de una nueva grabación de la serie?_  
A: Veo que los rumores están más que esparcidos. Pues hace dos semanas Rumiko nos llamó para confirmarnos la grabación ya que meses antes nos había medio hablado de la noticia, pero todos los del elenco estamos muy felices de poder regresar con otra sorpresa para el público.  
_  
R: ¿Para qué fecha ms o menos tendremos este episodio?_  
A: pues Rumiko tiene planeado presentarlo el 29 de Enero del siguiente año, ya muy pronto.

_R: pues en lo personal ahí estaremos viéndote una vez más espero que Rumiko se anime y lance más capítulos._  
A: Muchas Gracias y todos esperamos eso, obviamente depende del éxito que se obtenga con este episodio después de tantos años esperamos que el público lo reciba muy bien.

R: bueno estamos próximos a finalizar podrías platicarnos un poco acerca de tu romance con el guapísimo Ranma Saotome?  
A: pues estamos muy bien, nos queremos mucho a veces si me llego a molestar poco cuando las fans llegan corriendo hacía l en plena cita o cuando estamos en algo importante, obviamente me defiende cuando hombres se me quieren acercar más de lo debido. Puedo decir que su carácter es todo lo contrario a como se comporta en la serie, no ese egocéntrico creído e insensible Ranma Saotome, al contrario.

_R: ¡Qué envidia Akane! un gran trabajo, un novio guapísimo y un porvenir exitoso, todo lo que una mujer de tu edad podría desear. Bueno me la pase muy bien contigo y esperamos con ansías el estreno, te deseo lo mejor en tu trabajo y espero que pronto puedas visitarnos. Fue un placer estar contigo.  
_A: al contrario gracias a ti por invitarme y gracias a todos los que nos están apoyando y esperamos les agrade el próximo estreno de la serie, los quiere mucho Akane Tendo.

FIN

Bueno éste fic lo hice hace unos años, era antes de que saliera el OVA 13 de Ranma, por eso esa pregunta del nuevo proyecto.

Ahora sí, está totalmente corregido. Espero sus reviews.


End file.
